With Every Heartbeat
by Jinxed Ravyn
Summary: What happened to the XMen after Apocalypse? How did they cope with the Trials, Tribulations and Trauma's? RogueRemy KittyKurt WandaPyro StormWolverine JeanScott. SemiAU


**With Every Heartbeat**

Summary: What happened to the X-Men after Apocalypse? How did they cope with the Trials, Tribulations and Trauma's? Rogue/Remy Kitty/Kurt Wanda/Pyro Storm/Wolverine Jean/Scott. Semi-AU

AN: Had this idea in my head for quite a while. Decided to act upon it. Might be bad. Might not. Meh. I'll try to keep the accents to how they would sound. Because Remy has a thick accent, as does Rogue. But I'll try to make them readable. Because Rogue saying 'send' to me would sound sound like 'sehend' or that's how i make out her accent. And the Evo Gambit will sound like AnimatedSeries Gambit. 'Cos the Evo Gambits accent I just don't get. :(

It started as an X-Men crossover, but I decided this would work better. I also didn't want to change so much of this chapter so that's why its still the same as when I started. Until I changed my mind and found a new angle. So Enjoy!

**'TelepathicConversation'**

"_French" TranslationNextToIt_

_'BlahBlahBThinkingBlahBlah'_

"BlahBlahSpeakingBlahBlah"

Chapter One: Prologue – The Impact Of Reason

Evo Universe

It was any normal day at Xavier's Institute. Of course, seeing as the occupants were mutants well lets just say – for anyone else it would be, to put it simply, a war zone.

One of the occupants had mentioned needing a tank.

Echoing around the mansion was different people yelling, for example "Bobby did it!" or "Do NOT set my socks on fire Amara!", or "Bobby did it!" or there was explosions flying through the air.

One occupant in particular did not seem happy though.

"FORGE!"

The person known as Forge was in the 'Danger Room', cluttered around him mechanical parts were situated left, right and centre and sitting upon a table next to him was a blue boy. This blue boy was known as Kurt Wagner, or Nightcrawler who had the ability to teleport and amazing agility. He had blue fur, a tail and distinctive yellow eyes. And, so he'd been told, a very _sexy _German accent.

The person who had yelled Forge's name stormed _through _the door and into the room. And she certainly didn't look happy. She was Kitty Pryde, or Shadowcat who had the ability to 'phase' through solid objects. She had blue eyes and light brown hair - and what was known throughout the mansion – a terrible temper.

Glaring at Forge she tapped her foot, seemingly looking for an answer. The boy in question was seemingly looking for a way out.

"Er, hi Kitty. How are you today?" The poor boy looked like he was going to burst into tears any minute. But since he had an image to uphold, he refrained himself.

Maybe if he hadn't refrained from bursting into tears and throwing himself at her feet begging for forgiveness, Kitty might have reconsidered yelling at him.

"YOU STOLE MY HAIRDRYER! AND IT WAS THE PINK ONE TOO! WHAT SORT OF **MONSTROSITY **ARE YOU BUILDING THIS TIME WHICH INCLUDES MY HAIRDRYER?!"

Forge cowered in fear. His eyes darting backwards and forwards, obviously trying to find the nearest exit.

She looked at him, expecting an answer. _'It had better be a good explanation too, it cost me 25 bucks!' _

Forge shifted. "Well you see Kitty," He started sweating, "I'm creating a inter-dimensional travelling device." Kitty seemed so much more intimidating suddenly. "But-I-swear-I-didn't-take-your-hair-dryer!" He was getting hysterical by this point. "Seriously, I've never even _saw _your hair dryer, let one took it!"

Kurt in the time the two had been arguing, well more in Forge's case being _intimated _into talkinghad been edging towards the exit. Why didn't he 'port away you ask, well being that he disappears with a **Bamf **which is quite loud, he decided against that route.

But back to the story. The other two, slowly turned towards Kurt.

"**You**!" Kurt then decided it would be a good time to 'port away.

_Swish. _Before Kitty could chase after him for once again stealing her hair dryer, the Professor came in, well more wheeled in but moving on.

**'Now Kitty, what have we spoken about?'**

She fidgeted under his gaze.

**'Um, no chasing Kurt when he steals my hair dryer and I'm out to kill him which I shouldn't do because it would stain the carpet?' **

**'Exactly. Thank you for remembering.'**

Kitty turned and went out through the door. Intent on finding her hair dryer.

He turned to Forge.

"Now Forge, what's this I've heard about an...inter-dimensional travelling device?"

Forge opened his mouth about to go into a very long and technical explanation when the Professor held up his hand.

"I know what it means and what it **should** do, but remember what happened with all your other... projects?"

Both had flashbacks of his 'projects'. They shuddered.

"But Professor, I've been talking about it to Beast! We're both around 95.99 sure that this will work! And if it doesn't the worst that should happen is that it makes a little **boom**."

The Professor raised his eyebrow. Hank didn't tell him. Looks like he was going to have to threaten to take away his Twinkie stash again.

Why must the teachers always do this? He **was** a telepath, but he didn't want to have to check if any of his students were creating possible life-threatening contraptions _constantly_.

But Hank had said something about a machine earlier in the week. But he just tuned him out and pretended to listen whilst playing Solitaire on his computer (he has a laptop under his desk). He usually did that, they never noticed. Well Storm and Wolverine did, but they always _knew,_ it was a special ability of theirs. He envied it.

But still, back to Forge. He sighed weighing the possibilities. But still as Forge **had **talked to Hank about it maybe he could let him try it.

"Alright Forge I'm going to let you do this project," Forge cheered,"If and only if, you let Mr. McCoy keep an eye on things. Is that clear?"

Forge nodded. He had to try this!

**'Hank?'**

**'Yes Professor?'**

**'Forge has a little project that I would like you to oversee.'**

**'Ah yes, the inter-dimensional travelling device. Quite fascinating really.'**

**'Yes, and Hank?'**

**'Yes Professor?'**

**'In the future, I would appreciate you telling me when my students plan ideas like these. I would prefer not having to go through your, or their, minds to check.'**

**'Yes Professor, and tell him I'm on my way.'**

"Forge Hank is on his way, I hope that you have the best of luck in your machine. Now I have to go see Kurt and ask him not to steal Kitty's hair dryer. I think I might just buy him one. Excuse me." And with that the Professor rolled out.

Hank strolled in the door.

"Ah Forge, so where abouts are you on the machine?"

They quickly and effectively began working, both wishing that the machine would work. The months spent planning behind the Professors back on how to best create it and what to use.

They didn't want their work to be in vain.

Finally after 2 more months of putting together and taking apart bits of metal, telling Kitty that no they had **NOT **seen her hair dryer while drinking and eating large amounts of coffee and Twinkie's, they were done!

**!PageBreak!!PageBreak!!PageBreak!!PageBreak!!PageBreak!!PageBreak!!PageBreak!**

So contacting the Professor and telling him to inform the others about their success, they sat back with a smile on their faces.

The others came in, all had been curious about the machine they had been building for 2 months and what it would do.

Since they had been standing around for about 10 minutes with everyone talking over everyone Rogue decided to speak up.

"So boys, didya just bring us all heah to stare at this big piece o' metal? Ohr is there a reason to it?"

Emma Frost, one of the teachers who wasn't known for a positive attitude towards Rogue spoke up after her.

"Well Rogue I would assume it did something because if it didn't do you think we would all be here?" Smirking at the girl, she heard the snickers from some of the students who didn't really like Rogue.

Glaring at them, Rogue decided to ignore Emma or Miss Frost as she was supposed to address her. Beast decided to intervene before anyone else started a new fight.

"Well Rogue this piece of machinery is an inter-dimensional travelling device." He beamed at the students. They stared back with many confused expressions.

"Basicahally, it can sehend yah into ahnother dimehnsion."

Beast smiled at her, glad someone knew what he was talking about.

"Very good Rogue and yes that is a very accurate description." He aimed the latter part towards those who still looked sceptical.

While Beast and Forge explained the machine and what it could do in more detail, Rogue sensed someone sliding towards her. '_Ah! Tha' Swamp Rat jus' won't leave me alone!' _

"Why Rogue, _chéri_, I didn' know you ha' such an extensive knowledge. Wha' else do ya know that ya hidin' from ev'ryone else?"

She turned and glared at him.

"Wha' was tha' Swamp Rat? I coulhdnt heah it ovah the little voice in mah head saying to ya 'Lafe Called. Yah Failed."

Remy LeBeau or Gambit pouted at her.

"Why _mon chere_ I'm insuhlted. You hit me," he pointed to his heart,"You hit me righ' here."

She rolled her eyes.

"Ya'll get ovah it Swamp Rat! Now excuse meh, a'm off ta find mah friends. Ah dohn' know if ya know the meanin' of tha' word."

And with that she stalked off. _'Why chere you jus' dohn' know how much ya wan' Gambit.'_

Walking up to his 2 friends, St. John (who said it was pronounced SinJinn (people at the mansion weren't sure whether to believe him or not, simpletons)) aka Pyro, and Piotr Rasputin (they pronounced it Peter mostly) aka Colossus. He noticed that Pyro was staring at Wanda, the Scarlet Witch. And Colossus staring at Pyro, apparently he had been mid-sentence before Pyro caught sight of Wanda.

Before he could say anything to either of them, Forge announced that they were going to start the machine. '_Well dis'll be an experience no?'_

_**!PageBreak!!PageBreak!!PageBreak!!PageBreak!!PageBreak!!PageBreak!!PageBreak!**_

A light beeping filled the silence of the room. Forge and Beast were pressing buttons and for a second Remy thought that it would be fine. But as his Empathy started to kick in (he didn't have as much control over his new secondary power) he started to get a feeling of dread.

Three things happened at once, Remy's knees buckled and he started to scream, Rogue clutched her head, and the machine started to glow.

The last thing Rogue and Remy thought, was '_NO!'.  
_

**!PageBreak!!PageBreak!!PageBreak!!PageBreak!!PageBreak!!PageBreak!!PageBreak!**

When Kitty saw Remy fall to his knees and start screaming she, like a lot of people at that moment thought he was doing it to gain attention (only Remy, the Professor, and Beast knew of his Empathy), but when she saw Rogue she started to panic.

**!PageBreak!!PageBreak!!PageBreak!!PageBreak!!PageBreak!!PageBreak!!PageBreak!**

As Rogue and Remy blacked out, Jean wondered why she couldn't feel anything. She started to worry, she may have had strong shields, but Remy's and Rogue's were only slightly stronger than her own. Emma had strong shields, but were nothing compared to her own. So why were only those two affected?

She was scared.

She hadn't been this scared since Apocalypse and Phoenix.

**!PageBreak!!PageBreak!!PageBreak!!PageBreak!!PageBreak!!PageBreak!!PageBreak!**

**FLASH!**

A blinding white light surrounded the machine. The students and teachers were terrified.

**FLASH!** **BANG!**

They didn't know what to do.

**FLASH! BANG!**

They had no idea what was happening or how to stop it.

**FLASH! BANG!**

The white light dimmed out from the rest of the room.

In the small sliver of light surrounding the machine, 2 small figure's could be seen.

"Where ahm ah? Who ahre ya? How did ah get heah?"

"_Who are you people? Where am I? Did you take me from my father? He will not be pleased, the King Of Thieves will come for his young Prince. And you will pay the price for it!"_

Everyone stared.

There in front of the machine, were a young Rogue and Remy.

With a feeling of dread, they knew this would not end well.

**!PageBreak!!PageBreak!!PageBreak!!PageBreak!!PageBreak!!PageBreak!!PageBreak!**

Within seconds Kitty and Wanda had rushed to the two children and told them who they were, "I'm Kitty and this is Wanda. Your parents came here last night and dropped you off, they had some business to attend to and wanted you to be safe. Don't you remember?"

Rogue peered at Wanda from her position behind Remy (her reasoning being, he was a smidgen taller than her, so _obviously _that was the best place to hide behind) and blinked at her.

"You remahnd meh of mah momma. But I donh remembah her tellin' me about none o' her missions lahtely. Are ya sure it was her?"

Wanda pondered for a moment.

"Well she said that she was Irene, and that Raven told her to bring you here. So that she knew you were somewhere where you could be protected. Because lately some dangerous people have been trying to find you. You had to move so that they wouldn't find you."

Rogue blinked, understanding that logic. At least she now knew that her momma and Auntie Irene were safe.

**!PageBreak!!PageBreak!!PageBreak!!PageBreak!!PageBreak!!PageBreak!!PageBreak!**

Remy however knew that his papa wouldn't do that without telling him.

"An' what about _mon père_? Because he wouldn' leave wit'out tellin' Remy. He promised."

Storm however answered that question. She knew Jean-Luc from before she came to Xavier's.

She knew what Remy was like when he was younger, she had just met Jean-Luc when 2 days later she encountered Remy and the other LeBeau children. She would be able to tell how old he was from how he answered to her.

"Don't you remember me child?"

Remy pondered, trying to remember when he had last seen her.

"Stormy? You said tha' you were going away fo' a while, didya bring me wit' you?"

Storm knelt in front of him. When she told him that he had been 5 so she bet she had a good chance with him, any older and she would have had a harder time with him, he had been an awkward child. Not that she wouldn't have problems with him now.

"Yes my child. Your father told me that it would help with your...training, to start learning new styles earlier. And he thought that it would be good for you to come here."

While still seeming a bit sceptical, Remy understood her logic. His father had done many things like this before so he understood why his father hadn't told him beforehand.

Meanwhile Rogue had become distressed, because she wanted to talk to her mother. Wanda knew she had to buy some time so told her to go play with Gambit while she went and phoned her.

As the two got to know each other, The Professor gathered most of the team to talk about this new happening.

Kurt offered to phone Mystique and get her to talk to Rogue. Everyone else decided that Wanda, Storm, Kitty, Pyro, Colossus and Kurt would be the best ones to look after the two.

**!PageBreak!!PageBreak!!PageBreak!!PageBreak!!PageBreak!!PageBreak!!PageBreak!**

Kurt knew that desperate time called for desperate measures. While he wasn't completely fond of his mother, he knew that before her powers kicked in, Rogue loved her very much.

Before she had let, Mystique had given him a number to call her on, if he or Rogue were ever in any trouble and needed her.

Picking up the phone and calling the number, he really hoped that this would work.

"Hello?"

"Hallo muzzer."

"Kurt?"

"Ja. I need to talk to you. Zis iz a very seriouz matter. Und I hope you vill not take advantage of zis situation."

"Of course not Kurt. Now what's wrong? Is it Rogue?"

Quickly explaining the situation to her, he asked her to talk to Rogue and convince her that she, Rogue, was in safe hands.

"Put me on the phone to her Kurt."

Kurt walked over to the two children, who had been talking to each other. They seemed to get on well since they both came from the south.

Telling Rogue her mother was on the phone and wanted to talk to her, Kurt handed the phone to her.

"Momma?"

"Hello my darling. Are you ok?"

"Yes momma, momma ahre you ok?"

"Yes darling but I'm currently on a mission. But you are safe there, and the nice boy who contacted me, is your older brother Kurt. Now I want you to be polite to these people. And NOT to get in trouble. Is that clear Anna-Marie?"

"Yes momma. Momma ah met this nace boy called Remy. He's from N'Awlins. You even know his fatha!"

"Really darling? And how old is this Remy?"

"Same age as meh. Do ya wan' ta talk to 'im?"

"Maybe another time dear. But how about tomorrow I come over and visit you? It would only be for half an hour, because I am away on business."

"Reallah momma? You'll come an' see meh?"

"Of course darling."

"Ok momma."

"I have to go now darling, but I'll come tomorrow at 12."

"Bye momma. See ya tomorrah."

Hanging up, Rogue turned to Kurt.

"So yah reallah mah olda' brotha?"

"Ja Rogue." She smiled at him, and handed him the phone.

"Well yah'll be happeh to know that mommas comin' tomorrah at 12 to come see meh!"

Kurt smiled at her. But inside he was worrying.

Who knew what trouble Mystique would bring with her?

**!PageBreak!!PageBreak!!PageBreak!!PageBreak!!PageBreak!!PageBreak!!PageBreak!**

**AN: Well that's one chapter done with! I'm starting to write chapter 2 and I'm hoping it will be up soon. **

**Some background info on what's been happening before this event. **

**They officially made the mansion a school. **

**Gambit (19) is now an X-Man along with Colossus (20) and Pyro (19). **

**Magneto (No idea how old he is) has given up on taking over the world and helps to teach at the mansion. **

**Mystique has went M.I.A and neither Kurt (19)nor Rogue (19) really care. **

**The Brotherhood, after realising that without a leader they couldn't live in the boarding house, agreed to come live in the mansion. Causing Scott (21) to become addicted to painkillers to get through each day. **

**Wanda (19) rooms with Rogue and Kitty (19), all three becoming friends especially after the two told Wanda of their walking on the wild side days. Well Kitty more than Rogue, Rogue was ok enough for Wanda and had been through a similar enough lifestyle. **

**Avalanche (17) had became friends with Cannonball (17) and roomed with him – both having elemental style powers meant they understood each other better, Lance with his migraines and Sam with his lack of control. **

**Pietro (17) had strangely enough became friends with Roberto (17) – they both had serious ego issues. Fred (18) and Toad (18) stayed together as room mates. **

**They decided that there wasn't enough room for all them on just two teams. **

**They gave Wolverine (Who knows?) and Scott control over the X-Men – which included Wolverine, Scott, Jean (21), Bobby(18), Spyke (19), Toad, Blob, Colossus, Angel (20) and Jubilee (18). **

**Storm (30) and Magneto got control over the New Recruits – which included Storm, Magneto, Avalache, Cannonball, Magma (17), Berzerker (17), Pietro, Sunspot, Havok (17) and Boom-Boom (17). **

**Beast (33) formed a new team with X-23 (20) called X-Factor – which included Beast, X-23, Rogue, Shadowcat, Nightcrawler, Scarlet Witch, Gambit, Pyro, Multiple (16) and Rahne (16). **

**The X-Mansion also gained more teachers and recruits. **

**Betsy Braddock (Psylocke(20)), Emma Frost (28)and Sage (30) as teachers, and Lorna Dane (Polaris(17)) and Danielle Moonstar (Mirage(19)). **

**Psylocke joined the X-Men, Emma occasionally helps the X-Men, Sage decided to recruit and not go on missions, Lorna joined the New Recruits to be with Havok, and Danielle joined the X-Factor because she got along with Kitty. **

**Storm and Wolverine are currently dating and engaged to be married. Scott and Jean are married.**

**Apocalypse happened around 3 years ago. Jean became Phoenix. She has more control over the Phoenix. Rogue has absorbed Ms. Marvel. Sage has jump started her powers and she can use the powers of those who she has absorbed previously. **

**There is still some mutant prejudice but it has mostly calmed down. **

**Those who are 19 or over stayed to teach other subjects. **

**Kurt teaches German and Fencing. **

**Remy teaching French and how to use weapons (when they needed them). **

**X-23 teaching a more in depth learning of hand to hand combat. **

**Rogue teaching Gymnastics and ****Ninjutsu**

**Kitty teaching Tennis and helps Sage teach Information and Communication Technology (ICT).**

**Spyke teaching Archery.**

**Mirage became a Guidance Counsellor for the students (they found her better than a telepath, she knew their fears and helped them to confront them.**

**Angel teaching those who could how to fly or HowToFly-101 for short.**

**Psylocke English and Maths, **

**Emma decided to become Xavier's secretary and his representative at parties.**

**Sage teaches ICT. **

**Jean taught people with telepathy (how to control, and why you SHOULDN'T be going through peoples minds when your bored ect).**

**Scott Driver's Ed (Cars, X-Vans and The Blackbird.**

**Wanda .**

**Pyro . **

**Colossus people with super strength and Sports.**

**Magneto teaching History.**

**Wolverine overseeing Danger Room sessions.**

**Storm teaching Science's.**

**And Beast became the mansion's Doctor. **


End file.
